


Exhibition Match

by inkblotfox



Series: Holon Legacy [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: Enji's been getting stronger and stronger as she's practiced with Bubblegum, working to raise her rank in the Lighthouse Guild. Impressed by her progress, Bubblegum has suggested an extra challenge for her cocky girlfriend, one that she may not yet be equal to. However, the price of losing may not be as bad as she thinks...





	Exhibition Match

All things considered, N could think of worse reasons to be losing a fight.

She ducked low as Bubblegum swung her bat, barely avoiding the tempered wood only to get a rough kick to the jaw for her trouble. Lashing out in kind had her grappling with the empty air where her girlfriend had been a moment before, the air knocked from her lungs in the next minute by another blunt kick to her back. She usually didn't have such a problem sparring with the scrappy Braixen, but today she'd imposed an extra challenge - one that started buzzing even louder with a flick of her lover’s wrist.

“Come on, are you really gonna eat dirt because of a lil ol’ vibrator?” N groaned as she tried to focus on the taunting fox instead of the buzzing coming from her nethers or the trail of nectar soaking her thighs. Bubblegum swung again, and this time N managed to seize her bat mid-swing, wresting the weapon from the fox’s hands and knocking her down with her tail on the follow through for good measure. Her dive was too slow to pin the nimble fox though, reactions slowed by the growing distractions as Bubblegum swung a low kick into her ankles to make sure she went down heavily. Dazed, it was all she could do to roll out of the way as a barrage of fireballs impacted the ground where she'd landed, close enough to singe her jacket sleeve.

Too stubborn to stay down, the Scrafty pushed herself up into a low crouch, focusing her energy into her hands as she baited Bubblegum in closer. The damned fox had gotten her bat back and was charging with it poised to strike, flames burning at the end intended for her head. The buzzing was getting louder, shaking her to the core as he tried to time her punch, swinging at her girlfriend in what would have been a devastating uppercut had the nimble Braixen not ducked under her fist, delivering the bat instead to her chest with as much force as the close angle would allow. A yelp echoed through the training arena as N went flying into the nearest wall, Bubblegum following close behind to pin her by her neck with the shaft of the bat. The hot wood felt as if it would burn through even her thick hide as she and her lover exchanged heated glares.

“I think I win, love.” N usually loved the cocky smirk Bubblegum got when she won, but right at that moment she just wanted to smack it off her muzzle. “Not for any lack of effort on your part, of course. I'm sure that you doesn't go any higher and you still did stunningly. Still, to the winner go the spoils…” N choked on her retort as Bubblegum adjusted her grip on the bat, holding her struggling lover pinned while her free paw wandered lower to inspect her drenched nethers. Feeling those nimble digits dragging across her overstimulated sex was enough to make her dizzy, even if she wasn't struggling to breathe, and she choked out a cry of protest when she felt her lover pull away too soon, dragging her toy out in the process.

“You are just too precious when you're desperate.” Her voice dripped with every bit as much arousal as the vibrator did, and N’s thrashing only increased as she watched the victorious vixen suck the toy clean, taking her time as her Scrafty lover edged closer to blacking out. Just when she had started to go slack, she felt Bubblegum pull away, letting her collapse unceremoniously to the ground as she gasped for breath. However, even in defeat N wasn't given much reprieve from her girlfriend's rough handling, a well-placed kick leaving her sprawled on her back with that dainty paw pinning her in place.

“I think I have the perfect way to extract my winnings from you, love. Better be quick about it though, lest we attract an audience!” No further warning was given as Bubblegum turned and raised her tail, shamelessly showing off the swollen spade of her sex before straddling the stunned Scrafty’s face, reducing her world to the dark and fragrant space between the Braixen's toned thighs. Pinned, she had little choice but to obey or be smothered, and every minute she delayed was a minute some other Pokémon could wander into the training arena and catch their lewd brawl. She pushed up, tongue seeking her girlfriend’s moist sex, only to have the cheeky vixen move away.

“Now, now. You’ll have to show me just how bad you want  _ that _ , pet.” Dainty paws teased her thighs as Bubblegum ground her plush ass against N’s face, leaving no mystery as to where she was to do her ‘begging’. She made a note to get her back for this later as she nuzzled in, dragging her tongue over her lover’s tight rosebud and earning a low growl of pleasure for her submission. “Good girl…” Despite the humiliation of it, N found her task pleasant enough, the taste of sweat heavy on her tongue as she lapped at the sensitive pucker, coaxing her way in to the moaning delight of the Braixen above her. A low buzz caught her ear, followed by a jolt running up her spine as her attentions were rewarded with that vibrator pressed to her clit, prompting N to spread her legs wider as she redoubled her efforts. Bubblegum's other paw soon found itself tangled in the Scrafty’s hair, pushing her more firmly into her ass as she rode that diligent tongue shamelessly. Still, it was hardly enough to sate the horny fox, and N soon found herself smothered once more by the musk of her soaked spade, quickly answering the unspoken command with eager licks and kisses to the sensitive skin, sucking on her exposed clit as the buzz of the viibrator grew.

Above, Bubblegum's breathing was already growing heavy as the pleasure mounted, her attempts to tease her captive girlfriend growing more erratic as N’s tongue dug deeper into her needy folds. She ground down harder, trying to force as much of that dexterous tongue into herself as she could while the Scrafty devoured her like her last meal.

“Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck…” The swearing was quickly followed by a muffled moan from N as the whole of the toy was pushed into her soaked cunt, the Scrafty thrashing with pleasure while Bubblegum held her down to lavish her own attentions between her legs. “You had-  _ hahhh _ \- better not cum before I do, pet, or there's gonna be hell to pay!” Emboldened, N reached up to spread the dominant fox’s cheeks apart, pushing two fingers into her slick tailhole in a last ditch effort to finish what Bubblegum had started before she lost all control. The satisfied moan and gush of nectar that splashed across her face told her she'd been more than successful, the last thing she could remember thinking before she joined the Braixen in her climax.

She wasn't sure how long they kept it up even as bolts of pleasure coursed through their bodies, or how long after it had been before she could think straight again. Bubblegum had already stood up, her fur neatened from its previously disheveled state, both her bat and the toy put carefully away.

What she did realize was that they were far from alone, and she was very much still sprawled on the ground and covered in sweat and sex. Her cheeks turned crimson so fast one would had sworn she had Kecleon blood as Bubblegum helped her up, playing the whole affair off as just passing out after an intense sparring match.

The boners several of their spectators sported made it clear the excuse was weak at best, though the vixen seemed unphased by this as she led a dizzy and flustered N out into the locker room to clean themselves up. She was mortified as much as she was aroused by the thought of having been caught, twice as much when Bubblegum leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“How about best two out of three?”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to McPippyPants on FA and tumblr for letting me write ship stories of her awesome pokesona Enji! Looking forward to more stories featuring this couple.


End file.
